Apprendre à guérir
by Strawberry1314
Summary: Forcé d'abuser de Grey pour sauver Lucy, Natsu va tout faire pour aider Grey à guérir et se faire pardonner. Sans savoir qu'une surprise bien plus sombre pourrait rompre entièrement son lien avec Grey. Attention : NON-CON, yaoi (Natgray), M-preg.


**Résumé: Forcé d'abuseur de Grey pour sauver Lucy, Natsu va tout faire pour aider Grey à guérir et se faire pardonner. Sans savoir une surprise bien plus sombre pourrait se détacher entièrement son lien avec Gray.**

 **Attention: mpreg à l'avenir, relations sexuelles non consentantes, torture psychologique, YAOI. Je ne censure pas car je pense que les gens sont libres et responsables de leurs actes. Si vous décidez de lire, c'est que vous avez lu cet avertissement et que vous êtes conscients qu'il ya des scènes où des thèmes qui peuvent choquer.**

 **C'est une fic de guérison, d'amitié, de famille et de romance (sûrement pas le centre de l'histoire mais joue un rôle)**

Natsu fixa avec horreur leur bourreau. Il ne faut pas lui demander ce qu'il pensait? Commentaire osait-il ?! Comment-il prendre une décision pareille? Contrairement à ce que pense la majorité des gens à son sujet, il n'est pas naïf. C'est plutôt que les sujets tels que les relations et le sexe ne l'intéresse pas. Avec une bonne ouïe, il serait difficile de ne pas entendre les potins les plus salaces de la guilde. Cependant, le dragon Slayer cherche son compagnon, pas un coup d'un soir ou une aventure.

"Je te répète le salamandre, c'est toi qui m'applaudis et tu le veux, tout le monde est contenu, soit tu peux dire adieu à ta petite amie ici!" Pour appuyer ses robes, l'homme en chemisier ramassa un couteau et la presse contre la gorge de Lucy. Le cœur de Natsu manque un battement à la vue. Plus la stresse de la situation montait, plus sa colère se transformait en détresse. Que choisir-il choisir? La confiance de Gray ou la vie de Lucy? S'il a choisi Gris, il a la mort de Lucy sur la conscience. Mais s'il choisissait Lucy, Grey ne peut jamais lui pardonner. Il pourrait se lâcher la guilde! Il ne passe passé laisser cela arriver.

Ses yeux tombaient sur le mage de glace en question. Son corps couvert d'égratignures et ses sourcils légèrement froncés lui donnait un air juvénile. Ses poignets entourés de bracelets anti-magie l'empêchait de pouvoir se défendre. Il balaya son regard aux alentours pour trouver les deux potions qui ne parlaient pas ce salop. L'une violette à l'aspect presque crémeux et l'autre verte et liquide. Aucune ne lui inspira confiance. Et si l'une d'elles bénitait Grey?

Apercevant son fils, l'attaquant lui rappela les enjeux. "Tu as trois secondes pour t'exécuter ou cette jolie blonde va perdre plus que sa vie ..." Sa principale glissa le long de la poitrine de la mage stellaire. Celle-ci commente à verser des larmes et trembler de peur. Une partie d'elle-même à dire à Natsu de ne pas céder et d'aider Grey peut importe ce que lui arriver à elle, mais d'un autre côté elle avait peur de mourir violée et torturée. Mais ne demandait-on pas la même chose à Natsu? Ils lui ont demandé d'abuser de Gray pour sauver sa vie à elle! Elle n'a jamais sentie aussi faible et vulnérable de toute sa vie. Toute cette situation était de sa faute.

Natsu vit rouge.

"Ne la touche pas!" La fureur dans la voix effraya légèrement leur tortionnaire mais celui-ci se reprit rapidement.

"Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Et si on demandait son avis à ton amie?" Les larmes de Lucy coulaient à flot de peur et de culpabilité. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire déterminera le reste de sa vie. Elle espérait que Gray comprendra et trouvera en son cœur de quoi lui pardonner.

"N-Na-Natsu..." La blonde essaya de reprendre ses esprits et d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. "J-j'ai foi en toi...tu ne blessera jamais Gray volontairement et il le sait! Tu lui feras le moins de mal que possible, pas vrai?" Son cœur se serra en voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de Natsu alors que le poids de ses futures actions le rongeaient. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête en écoutant les paroles coupables de son amie "Ça fait mal...je ne peux pas croire que je te demande ça...mais Gray va vivre ! Je t'en prie Natsu...je ne veux m-mourir..." Les sanglots étouffés de Lucy étaient la goutte d'eau. Peu importe leurs sentiments, il devait le faire. Pour la vie de Lucy, mais également la sienne et celle de Gray.

Leur tortionnaire, comprenant qu'il avait gagné, désigna l'une des potions. "Donne lui celle-ci en premier et enchaîne avec l'autre."

Le dragon Slayer attrapa la fiole d'une main ferme et prit doucement son rival pour qu'il repose sur ses genoux. Son bras gauche le tien en place et inclina sa tête suffisamment pour lui faire avaler le contenu. L'odeur sentait le médicament, ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement. Une fois cela fait, il essuya avec son pouce les restes qui dépassaient des lèvres de son meilleur ami et l'essuya sur son pantalon. L'angoisse le prit alors qu'il veillait avec attention le moindre signe des effets de la potion. Inconsciemment, il commença à caresser la hanche de son rival, comme une excuse pour lui avoir fait avaler une substance contre sa volonté.

"Maintenant tu peux lui administrer l'autre flacon. Et assure toi qu'il l'avale entièrement !" S'il n'était pas contraint par des bracelets anti-magie, il aurait brûlé en cendre ce bâtard! Il prit avec force le flacon plein tout en veillant à ne pas brusquer Grey. L'odeur de celle-ci était beaucoup plus douce, presque sucrée. Une partie de lui était assez égoïste pour espérer que son meilleur ami ne se réveil pas pendant toute la procédure et qu'il n'apprenne jamais ce qu'il lui faisait. Malheureusement, les chances n'étaient pas en sa faveur aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il termina sa tâche, les yeux somnolents de Grey s'ouvrirent. Leurs regards se croisèrent et sa culpabilité s'amplifia en voyant le regard désorienté et confus dans ces yeux profonds. Le mage de glace ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il pouvait à peine prononcer un mot.

« Na-natsu..? » Même dire ce nom était un effort considérable. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, comme s'il allait se rendormir à l'instant. Maintenant que le mage de feu y prêtait attention, il est vrai que Grey n'avait pas bougé d'un muscle dans ses bras. Une veine apparu sur son front. Jamais il n'avait tant haï quelqu'un de sa vie. Une fois qu'ils ses front échappés, il lui fera payer !

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait connard?!" Le ton haineux dans sa voix aurait fait tressaillir le mage de glace s'il le pouvait. Ses membres lourds l'empêcha cependant. Son cœur battait lentement malgré sa peur grandissante. Il s'était réveillé dans un lieu inconnu dans les bras de son rival d'enfance alors que celui-ci lui faisait avaler un liquide sirupeux. Après l'avoir avalé, il sentit comme un chatouillement au bas de son estomac.

"Tu veux dire ce que TU lui as fais? C'était le but de la première potion: le rendre doux et soumis comme un agneau." Un rictus moqueur apparu au coin de ses lèvres. "Honnêtement, ce n'était pas obligatoire. Du moment que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé salamander, cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Vois-tu, j'ai beaucoup etudié les dragons et les dragons slayer. A vrai dire, vous me fascinez. En particulier toi, le fils du roi des dragons. J'ai également entendu parlé de votre relation. Vous êtes rivaux n'est-ce pas ? Toujours à vouloir dominer l'autre, non? Je t'ai fait un cadeau: il est à ton entière disposition. Tu peux le prendre comme tu le souhaites et le faire pleurer selon tes désirs. N'est-ce pas l'objectif de tout dragon de dominer son adversaire ?" Le rugissement du dragon Slayer fut son unique réponse. "C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Alors rempli ta part du marché Natsu Dragneel. Ou en as-tu oublié les termes?" Sa main parcouru le corps tonique de la mage stellaire. " Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est même pas une torture ce que je te demande ! Il est jolie garçon et vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance." Il s'arrêta pour prendre un air de réflexion. « Je vais même être gentil, je vais vous offrir de l'intimité. Tu verras que je ne suis pas si méchant quand on m'obéit. Je ne vais même pas toucher a ton amie mais j'attends à ce que tu remplisses ta tâche. » Il fit une pause et un sourire détendu. « Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, je suis un simple scientifique. Je travail pour le progrès et la connaissance. »

Il appuya sur un bouton et la salle changea radicalement de décor : la pièce était simple et modeste tout en restant sophistiquée. Un grand lit aux draps frais reposait au milieu de la chambre. Le mage de feu fût prit de nausées lorsqu'il aperçut des menottes accrochées au mur. C'était comme si la chambre était faite pour séquestrer quelqu'un en lui donnant un faux air rassurant. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Il allait faire la pire chose qui soit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait le faire. Perdre la confiance et l'amitié de Grey serait certainement la plus grande torture. Plus vite il le fera, plus vite il pourra implorer le pardon de Gray et tout faire pour regagner sa confiance.

Passant l'une de ses mains sur le dos de son ami et l'autre sous ses genoux, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit où il le déposa avec une douceur rarement vue chez lui et se plaça au-dessus du brun. Le regard apeuré de Grey lui brisa le cœur. Il n'avait pas vu son rival aussi anxieux depuis l'île Galuna. Savoir que ce regard était dirigé contre lui aujourd'hui ne fit que le rendre encore plus coupable. Il essaya de se retenir mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et tombèrent sur le visage de Grey. D'un coup de main, il les essuya et nettoya le visages de Grey.

« Grey…on est amis, n'est-ce pas? » La question semblait plus être pour lui-même. « Je suis tellement désolé Grey! » Il étouffa un sanglot dans sa gorge. Dieu, c'était vraiment trop dur. « Je ne veux pas te faire ça…je sais que je vais perdre ta confiance et ça me tue ! Mais Lucy…si je ne le fait pas elle mourra ! Il a même menacé de la violer ! » Grey sentit son estomac se tordre en entendant cela. La détresse dans la voix de Natsu et les implications d'une telle menace pesaient sur lui. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais il avait capté l'essentiel : Natsu allait le blesser contre sa volonté pour sauver Lucy. Lui qui avait l'habitude que les autres se sacrifient pour lui, les rôles se sont inversés. Peu importe dans quel sens, il reste un poids pour les autres.

« Pardonne-moi Grey… » Le ton de sa voix indiqua qu'il avait terminé. Il déboutonna un par un les boutons de la chemise cobalt du mage de glace et serra la mâchoire en entendant la respiration de Grey s'accélérer alors que les termes du chantages furent plus claires pour lui. Une fois le haut retiré il fit de même pour lui, le laissant torse nu en dehors de l'écharpe toujours enroulée contre son cou. Bien que son rival ait des tendances exhibitionnistes, le contexte actuel était tout autre. Il ne voulait pas garder ses vêtements, comme une preuve tacite que malgré l'état de vulnérabilité de son ami, ils restaient malgré tout égaux.

Sa main se figea sur la ceinture de Grey. Le dragon Slayer ferma les yeux et retira d'un seul coup le pantalon et le boxer, se répétant mentalement qu'il avait vu Grey nu des centaines de fois et que cela ne changeait rien. Il leva les yeux pour affronter le regard trahit de son ami. C'était une chose d'imaginer et de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, s'en était une autre de le vivre. Son cœur s'alourdit de douleur en voyant les larmes que Grey essayait tant bien que mal de retenir. Ses cheveux corbeau devant ses yeux lui donnaient un air vulnérable qui ne lui convenait pas.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas le faire. Pas quand Grey le regardait avec ces yeux douloureux remplit de résolution. Savoir qu'il pouvait voir toute la souffrance qu'il infligeait à Grey rien qu'en croisant son regard. Il ne pouvait pas…mais il devait le faire. Pour Lucy. S'excusant mentalement envers Igneel, il retira son écharpe et l'enroula autour des yeux de Grey fermement. C'était certains que son père ne lui avait pas offert son bien le plus précieux pour cet usage. Une partie de lui espérait que cela pourrait aider Grey également de ne pas le voir abuser de lui. Le…violer. Rien que la pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il pouvait sentir la confusion de Grey mais l'ignora. Respirant profondément, il plaça ses mains rugueuses sur les genoux de Grey et les écarta largement, laissant apparaître son intimité. La position de force le dérangeait vraiment pour une fois. Lui qui aimait dominer son rival pour lui prouver qu'il était le plus fort, là il avait vraiment l'impression de le forcer à se soumettre à lui…. Ça le rendait malade. Contrairement à ce qu'il dit si souvent, Grey est son égal. Le voir se plier à lui aussi docile devait être terriblement humiliant pour lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherche. Bien sûr le bâtard ne laisserai pas de lubrifiant. Portant sa main à sa bouche, il induit deux doigts de salive pendant qu'il écarta les fesses du brun de l'autre main. D'une traite, il introduit un premier doigt profondément tout en essayant d'ignorer les faibles gémissements de protestation de son meilleur ami. Le canal était chaud et étroit contre son doigt et Natsu se demanda pendant un moment s'il était même possible que son membre réussisse à entrer. Sentant la panique de Grey prendre le dessus, il commença à sucer le creux de son cou, cherchant une zone érogène pouvant le distraire suffisamment pour qu'il introduise un second doigt.

Il ne voyait rien. Le noir total l'envahissait alors que son corps restait immobile, vulnérable face à son rival. Il détestait ça. Ne pas pouvoir contrôler, être forcé de se laisser faire et attendre bien sagement. Sa fierté en prenait un coup. Natsu, son rival, son meilleur ami, un homme le préparait à le recevoir comme on prépare un vagin, une fille. Ses doigts chauds l'étiraient alors qu'il fermait les yeux contre l'écharpe pour oublier l'inconfort et la légère douleur d'être étiré. Mais il ne peut pas oublier la honte. Il n'est même pas gay et il va écarter les jambes pour son rival de toutes les personnes ! C'est…humiliant. Il voulait s'enfoncer dans le sol et ne plus jamais revenir.

Natsu sembla avoir remarqué que quelque chose le dérangeait car il sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou. La langue parcouru chaque zone sensible de son être à un point où toutes ses pensées s'éparpillent. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'au corps musclé au-dessus de lui. Il aurait presque pu mettre de côté ses inquiétudes. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Natsu se déplacer et ses jambes reposer contre de larges épaules. La panique lui coupa la respiration alors qu'il sentit le membre de Natsu contre son entrée. Il voulait crier, plaider Natsu d'arrêter. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas… Ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors qu'il étouffa des sanglots de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas… Sa fierté était le seule chose qui lui restait. Et elle était en train d'être arrachée par son meilleur ami pour sauver leur coéquipière. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'a t'il fait pour mériter cela ? Il était près à tout pour sauver ses amis, sa famille. Même mourir mais ça…c'est trop. Il veut sauver Lucy mais ne veut pas se perdre dans le processus. Essayant de retrouver sa voix, il espérait que Natsu puisse l'entendre.

« Na-Natsu…je ne veux pas- » Natsu le coupa en pressant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour l'empêcher de plaider. Son cri de douleur fût coupé par une langue chaude s'enfoncent dans sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler entre ses cuisses. Il voulait bouger, se débattre, s'échapper des mains fermes sur ses hanches. Le membre conséquent le pénétrait et ça faisait horriblement mal ! Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Entendre les conséquences de ses actes. Il devait empêcher les plaidoiries de Grey de l'atteindre. Sinon il s'arrêtera et il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Le cadavre de Lucy le harcelait, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour le bien de Lucy…au détriment de Grey. Merde. C'était mauvais. Les cris commençaient à l'atteindre ! Il doit continuer. Il s'occupera des sentiments de Grey plus tard, quand tout sera fini. Il pourra prendre soin de lui et réparer son âme brisée. Mais jusque là il devait continuer. Dès que les paroles de son ami parvint à ses oreilles, il savait qu'il devait le faire taire. Grey et sa conscience. Faire le travail, réfléchir après. Suivre son instinct. C'est ça, suivre son instinct.

Il embrassa Grey de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait pendant qu'il le pénétra d'un coup de reins. Il parvenait de plus en plus aisément à oublier son entourage, sa raison. Il sentit le feu brûler à l'intérieur de lui et les menottes anti-magie fondre. Une partie de sa peau se transforma en écailles. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'il retourna violemment Grey comme une bête sauvage attaquant sa proie. La position allait de paire avec ses instincts primitifs. Ses pensées devenaient embrouillées par la luxure. Dominer. Procréer. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Seule ses mains sur les hanches étroites lui permettant de s'enfoncer dans cette chaleur envoûtante. C'était si chaud autour de lui, comme l'étreinte d'Igneel. Ses crocs acérés s'installèrent instinctivement sur le creux du cou pâle. Sans prévenir, il planta brutalement ses dents contre la peau fine. Le sang dans sa bouche ne fit qu'accentuer ses gestes. Ses coups se firent plus rapides, plus primitifs. Soudain, il se libera dans un grondement rauque, la position lui permettant de décharger facilement sa semence tout au fond du canal chaud qui le compressait.

Natsu ferma les yeux, s'endormant au son des sanglots, restant enfouit au fond de la personne qu'il marqua sans le vouloir comme son compagnon.

 **A/N : …Ouais assez glauque comme premier chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choqué et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je tiens malgré tout à préciser que je ne cautionne en aucun cas le viol et que je ne le prend pas à la légère. J'ai moi-même été victime de quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance. Avec le décès de mon père et la façade que je garde en apparence, je suis un peu sombre et cela peut se ressentir. Une partie de mes sentiments et des pensées qui me tourmentent sont présents dans mon écriture, en particulier ce chapitre. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas le censurer. Outre le fait que cela pose la base même de l'histoire, écrire cela me permet de me libérer. Presque comme une thérapie tordue.**

 **Au sujet de l'histoire : c'est le SEULE (fort heureusement) scène de viol de cette fic. Il y aura par contre des cauchemars et des flash hack qui pourraient éventuellement en comporter. L'histoire tourne plus sur la récupération et les liens de l'équipe, en particulier Natsu et Grey.**

 **Au sujet des personnages : Grey est loin d'être faible, féminisé ou tout ce qu'il y a d'aussi OOC. Mais ajouter un tel tournant des évènements implique inévitablement des changements dans le caractère d'une personne. Aussi, j'ai voulu presque « inverser les rôles » je m'explique : Grey est le personnage le plus rempli de culpabilité que je connaisse. Je me reconnais d'ailleurs beaucoup en lui. Et je me suis dit : et si c'était les autres qui culpabilise ? Grey trouvera-t-il un moyen de s'en vouloir malgré tout ? J'adore étudier les facettes les plus complexes de chaque personnage**

 **Pour Natsu, j'espère avoir réussi à montrer (car cela peut être ambiguë je dois l'admettre) qu'il est également une victime dans l'histoire. De viol, il n'était pas consentant non plus, mais aussi de ses instincts. C'est un personnage assez complexe qui n'est pas aussi prévisible qu'on pourrait le croire. Il devra faire face ici à une grande pression psychologique. Pour ce qui est de sa relation avec Grey, ils sont rivaux et meilleurs amis à l'instant mais ça va évoluer.**

 **Pour Lucy, avant de me lancer des pierres, je ne la trouve pas faible. Elle a ses moments de faiblesse mais c'est un personnage qui arrive à rebondir face aux difficultés et rester optimiste. Je lui ait donné une réaction humaine, où beaucoup de gens auraient réagis de cette manière. On ne peut pas la blâmer de vouloir vivre ?**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous rend curieux de la suite et que vous me laisserez savoir en commentaire vos impressions, vos idées, les critiques positives comme négatives, si elles sont construites ce sera plus apprécié (il n'y a rien de pire que lorsqu'on critique votre travail et que vous ignorez pourquoi). Je m'excuse au passage pour l'orthographe je dois revoir quelques bases.**


End file.
